In machine tools, in particular for machining workpieces, either the workpiece or the tool is rotated. In case of milling machines, the tool is supported at a driven shaft, whereas, in case of turning machines, the workpiece is respectively rotated.
During high speed processing, speeds in a range of 40000 rpm or more are used. In order to be able to realize the desired precision of processing, it is required to balance the driven shaft as optimal as possible. However, this is not always possible to the desired extent. Rather, minor remaining unbalances may occur, which may e.g. also result from the clamping of the workpiece or the tool. Also the tool or the workpiece itself may contribute to the unbalance.
Due to the existing unbalances, vibrations are generated, resulting in imprecise processing and deteriorated surface qualities. For this reason, vibrations of any kind are not desired when using machine tools.
A beneficial influence on the vibration characteristics may be achieved by a suitable construction of the machine tool itself, of its frame, its machine table or of further components. The suppression of vibrations of rotating components, however, is not possible or only very limited with these means.